Things are better this way
by sassy-86
Summary: A young princess will be married in a couple of weeks. Not to the man of her dreams and especially not the love of her life. Or is she? Please read and review… (Serena&Darien)
1. Prologue

*****  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters so don't sue me. But I do own this story =)  
  
*****  
  
Prologue  
  
Princess Serena was maybe still a princess but she had the power of a whole planet, Strifia. She was only 18 years old and had become the leader of the planet when her mother, queen Selen died.  
  
That was about ten years ago. She maybe was only 8 years old when she became the leader, but at that time she had her father Eli, who helped her run the whole planet and her older brother Andrew, who supported her at every decision she made.  
  
Andrew at the age of 18, left for earth and left his family behind. Serena was only 13, and devastated when Andrew left and just wanted to go with him. But she knew she could not. But Serena and Andrew made a promise to meet again. At that time Serena's father had to back down and let her run things her way.  
  
At the age of 20, her title would be changed from princess to queen. The law in Strifia was different from other planets and laws. Here only a female could became a leader, but if the current leader should die and didn't have a daughter, her husband would take over the crown.  
  
But if she were not married there would be a jury who would pick a perfect female leader. Serena's family had been on the throne for 257 years. Princess Serena was a free spirited girl who wanted to explore the world. But couldn't because of her obligations.  
  
She had been very distant and sad for quit some time. She tried to be happy but it did not work so well. So she had promised her father to get married when she turned 18. So she was getting married to a guy named Diamond, she didn't love him or nothing like that.  
  
But he was a friend of the family and they trusted him. The wedding was in couple of weeks.  
  
*****  
  
What did you think, was it good or bad? Should I continue? Please let me know or I don't know =)  
  
***** 


	2. Chap1: Midnight thought, midnight talk

*****  
  
A.N: Hello, thanks for all the reviews. Here's the new chapter.. Hope you enjoy it =) Read and review, thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters so don't sue me. But I do own this story =)  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1: Midnight thought, midnight talk  
  
A young woman was sitting in the palace privet rose garden. She had long golden hair with a touch of silver shining from it. They were up in two buns on her head with straps coming to her lower back. She had crystal blue eyes that had a story of their own.  
  
They looked very sad as she was sitting in the midnight sky looking up at the star, tears forming in them. She had on a pink nightgown that was to her ankles and thin strips that held it on over the shoulders. She was in deep thoughts of the past..  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young boy with short golden-blond hair and forest green eyes was running around the rose garden at night. He kept whispering with a husky voice, "Serena, Serena where are you?" he could not yell or they would be discovered.  
  
They were not aloud outside at this time of hour. "Serena?" he kept whispering till a young girl jump behind from a rose bush. She had crystal blue eyes, the blond hair in its usual style. With a small smirk and a small voice she said, "You whispered".  
  
The boy looked at her younger sister and rolled his eyes, "Well maybe I did, but your not supposed to run away like that, Sere." Serena just kept on smiling and said, "Well, where's the fun in that, Andy?" Andrew took a grip on his younger sister hand and then they ran to their spot in the private rose garden.  
  
Both of them just collapsed to the ground and looked up at the sky. Quietness surrounded them as they looked at each other and smiled and then returned their heads up to the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End of Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
As a lonely tear ran down Serena's face she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She sighed out loud. 'God I miss Andy,' she though to herself. She was at her and Andrews spot. She would come there almost every night to think, of herself, her brother and just stuff that were on her mind.  
  
She was not happy by the way she was living her life. She had been depressed and sad for the longest time. She had turned 18 a week ago. She had had a huge party, witch she didn't want to have.  
  
Then of course the marrying to an ass hole in couple of weeks, that was the thing that bothered her the most. She couldn't believe she agreed to that. She just had done that to her fathers ease. She didn't love Diamond and never would.  
  
A couple of more tears fell down her blushing cheeks of the cold. She just let them run down because more were building up in her eyes. 'Why? Why me?' she thought. She was looking at the sky and said out loud "Do you really hate me that much?"  
  
A giggle was heard and someone answered, "Of course not, you just piss me of sometimes." Serena didn't turn around to se who it was because she already knew. She wiped her tears and greeted the new arrived guest, "Hello Mina, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Milady, you should really stop sneaking out like this," she said while sitting down next to Serena. Serena let out a small giggle, "Stop calling me that, you know I can't stand it." Mina put an arm around Serena's shoulders.  
  
Serena turned to look at the young woman who almost looked like her, but she had light blond hair and light blue eyes. She had a similar nightgown on as Serena but instead of pink it was orange. Mina was as old as Serena and they were the best of friends.  
  
The two ladies sat there for a while without speaking, when Mina broke the silences, "I think it's better we get going, because it's kind of getting cold." Serena nodded her head in agreement. They both got up and started to walk into the palace, hand in hand.  
  
*****  
  
What did you think, please let me know so I will continue.  
  
***** 


	3. Chap2: The truth comes out

*****  
  
A.N: Hello, thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter, sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like it.. Read & Review =P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters so don't sue me. But I do own this story =)  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2: The truth comes out  
  
The morning sun shone threw the window at the sleeping young woman. Her golden hair was spread all over the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which woke up the woman from her beauty sleep.  
  
She let out a growl and with a raspy voice from her sleep asked, "Who is it, what do you want and you know that I was sleeping?" Behind the door came a shipper answer, "Oh, come on sleepy head, its breakfast and we need to head out as soon as possible." Serena just growled again.  
  
The door opened to revile Mina with a huge grin on her face and she had a lovely sundress on witch was orange. "You know I was sleeping right?" asked Serena with a yawn. Mina just rolled her eyes and said, "Get up, we need to go shopping." With that said she pulled Serena out of her bed and pushed her into the bathroom.  
  
After 20 minutes Serena came out from the bathroom, dressed in a lovely light-pink gown that reach her ankles. Her hair was up in her meatball style. The two young ladies went down for breakfast. About half an hour later they where on their way to the little village, outside the palaces gates.  
  
When they got there, people greeted them, as they should around their princess. Serena loved to come to the village and greet people, she love talking to them and you feeling like a normal girl. Mina dragged Serena into a little shop with pretty dresses and other wearing objects. Mina loved cloths and to buy all kind of dresses and so on.  
  
They spent most of the day buying cloths, jewelry, shoes and other stuff. Before they headed back Serena went to a little market stand to buy some fresh fruits and vegetables. As she was picking some strawberries she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between two men. "Can't we just kill her?" one of them asked.  
  
The other one looked around to see if anybody was listening in, as he looked Serena's way she pretended to not acknowledge their presence. When the man was somewhat pleased he answered in a whispered voice, "You know what Diamond said, don't you?"  
  
Serena fought down a gasp as she heard the name of her fiancé. "You know he has to be married before we can kill her" the man continued. At this point Serena didn't know what to do, so she paid for her things and walked to where Mina was waiting.  
  
Mina saw the panicked look on her friends face when Serena stopped in front of her. "What's wrong?" Mina asked in a worried voice. Serena looked in Mina's eyes and said in a normal voice as possible, "Oh nothing really, I'll tell you about it later when we get back." Mina didn't buy it but didn't argue. So they headed back.  
  
*****  
  
This is the end for now. Tell me what you thought.  
  
***** 


End file.
